Después de 10 años, 100 años más
by Susimamie
Summary: Mr. Kagami se encuentra en una posición de gran estándar social, conoce muy bien lo bueno y lo malo para él, pero eso no es excusa para dejarse caer en las garras de una nueva experiencia como lo es el amor, que está llena de placer y deseo. ONE-SHOT AOMINE X KAGAMI


Ahora les traigo un one-shot para mi primera actualización de Agosto. La cual pertenece a la convocatoria de **#31AokaDays** del grupo en Facebook **Aomine x Kagami [Español]**

Se suponía que mi día de actualizar era un hermoso día 10 de inicio de clases en donde solo llegue intentar corregir y quede dormida en el intento, peor ayer se fue la luz en mi casa.

Aclaraciones al final del capítulo, la verdad espero que sea de su agrado ya que me complique demasiado la vida solo por leer una de mis novelas favoritas y hacer un one-shot de aquellas épocas hermosas.

La mala ortografía será corregida dentro de 24 horas.

Sin más que decir, **ENJOY!**

 **NINGÚN** **PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE**

* * *

 **DESPUÉS DE 10 AÑOS, 100 AÑOS MÁS.**

El sol ardiente de primavera, bajo los bellos árboles llenos de cerezos era algo grato de mirar para Mr. Kagami Taiga que viajaba en su carruaje negro que brillaba como las bellas rocas finas que vendían en la joyería Pines, por supuesto en América. Su visita a Japón un sitio por supuesto muy diferente era por motivos sociales, le hacía sentirse muy orgulloso por su fluidez al hablar un idioma tan complicado; él provenía de una de las familias más ricas de Francia y como el único hijo de Mr. Taiga, que al momento de morir, heredó toda su fortuna, cosa producente que le hacía manejar el mismo trabajo que su padre y al mismo tiempo le hacía obtener el respeto de la mayoría de las personas. Era una persona muy amable, pero tímida, se podría decir que ese era su defecto más grande, cosa que a veces le perjudicaba.

Su visita a Japón era para una simple cena, y sospechaba que era un vil intento de Mr. Shong para conocer a sus hermosas hijas, e intentar arreglar un matrimonio con alguna de ellas.

Podía suponerlo con solo ver que ellas fueron las primeras que aparecieron en la entrada de la morada, los ojos asiáticos eran bellos a su parecer, ya que la fina unión al final de los ojos rasgados le llamaba mucho la atención, no podía negar que aun teniendo esa característica en las Miss Shong no cumplían con sus requisitos para contraer matrimonio.

Era cierto que hace muchos años intento negarse ser de esa clase de naturaleza, e intento corregir su vista hacia ese tipo de personas con unas cuantas copas de vino, pero ahora a sus 27 años de edad había aceptado que nunca contraería matrimonio con alguna mujer, ya que no estaba interesado en ese género. Se escudaba con todos sus amigos y personas que le exigían en ese punto de su edad que consiguiera una bella mujer y se casara, con una mentira piadosa de decir que buscaba el verdadero amor, cosa que era cierta en parte, pero no sabía si algún día lo encontraría.

Pero nada le haría cambiar de opinión, igualmente nadie podría contradecir su palabra, su riqueza era superior a la de cualquiera, personas de gran edad o de menor edad no estaban en su derecho para contradecir sus acciones, trataban de presentarle mujeres de toda clase, había visto un sin fin de mujeres, rubias, morenas, con la piel suave, ojos cafés como la tierra fértil, ojos azules como el cielo y ojos verdes como la bella naturaleza, pero nada hacía que su corazón se estremeciera, nada lograba cautivarlo.

Ese día había llegado al comedor principal, a pesar de ser una familia de Japón y diferir en cultura, eso no impedía que una larga mesa de madera con finas vajillas y cubiertos estuvieran a la vista, las dos jóvenes se sentaron enfrente del joven pelirrojo, la señora Shong se sentó por supuesto a lado izquierdo del joven y en el medio estaba situado el señor Shong.

—Me siento muy complacido de visitar por primera vez su mansión, es una lástima que mi padre nunca haya tenido tan grata oportunidad— Comentó Mr. Kagami con una sonrisa en su rostro, una de las más bellas, que hizo sonreír a todo el público que se encontraba mirándole, incluso las sirvientas sonrieron un poco al notar la simpatía del joven.

—Oh, no Mr. Kagami, yo me siento honrado de tenerlo aquí después de tan largo viaje ¿Dónde se hospedara esta noche? Si no tiene lugar donde quedarse puede quedarse en una de nuestras habitaciones— Después de masticar la comida de la boca, respondió rápidamente ante esa situación de emergencia, sabía a donde llevaba esto. Pero al momento de contestar, una de las puertas de la habitación se abrió, llamando la atención de todos.

—Disculpe la interrupción General Shong, el General Daiki le busca— Uno de los sirvientes, después de esto se quedó a la espera de la respuesta.

—Oh pero que alegría, dile que pase— Sonrió al escuchar la respuesta, a lo que Mr. Kagami decidió esperar una explicación de tremenda interrupción.

—El General Daiki es uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre, es bueno que haya llegado de sus labores en Francia— Comentó la más joven de las Miss Shong.

—Supongo que usted debe conocerlo Mr. Kagami — Comentó con tremenda alegría que abrió la curiosidad del joven.

—Lo lamento, nunca he oído nada de Mr. Daiki— se limpió los labios con la fina tela, mientras dirigía la mirada a la hermana mayor que ahora le hablaba.

—Supongo porque pasa la mayor parte aquí en Japón, es de sangre mixta, su madre era nipona y su padre era africano, es mulato para ser exacto, pero con una gran fortuna.

¿Mulato? Nunca había conocido una persona de doble raza y la verdad estaba muy interesado en verlo, de solo seguir escuchando la conversación una mirada de fascinación se le apareció en la cara, cosa que las damas deleitaban.

Las puertas de bambú se abrieron, encontrándose con unos ojos azules diferentes a cualquiera, eran azul obscuro, casi negros, si no fuera por la luces de la habitaciones no podría darse cuenta de la diferencia, el pelo era corto y liso e igualmente azul obscuro, pero exceptuando esa rareza especial, la piel morena era brillante, no era negro como se lo imaginaba, su piel era de color chocolate y el uniforme de general le brindaba una mejor visión al notar los músculos que poseía, no entendía por qué Mr. Shong le había citado teniendo de amigo de gran belleza a su disposición, bajo la mirada al sentir como su mirada crítica estaba sobre él.

—Buenas noches Shong-senpai lamentó interrumpir su velada, con tremendo invitado— Mr. Kagami le miro con rapidez ¿Le conocía? O tan solo había escuchado de él gracias a Mr. Shong.

—No se preocupe, siéntese disfrute la cena con nosotros— El joven le hizo caso, sentándose a un lado de Mr. Kagami, no entendió el por qué si ahora desbalanceaba el orden de los asientos. Pero no le hizo tanto caso a eso, y al momento que estuvo cómodo en el asiento, con una reverencia en su cabeza le saludo.

—No pensé conocerlo de este modo, Mr. Kagami — El joven pelirrojo enfocó la mirada en él, su rostro ahora estaba más cerca y pudo ver como la fina mandíbula estaba bien delineada, la nariz tenía el tamaño perfecto y esa línea característica en los nipones, él la poseía, en definición era su tipo.

—Al parecer soy tema de conversación— Se rio entre dientes un poco nervioso, ya que el conocer nuevas personas no era su don, y menos si ahora su ojos no podían fijar la atención.

—Le he hablado muy bien de usted al general Aomine, no se preocupe— Contestó Mr. Shong, en su defensa mientras que el pelirrojo se sentía un poco más tranquilo, aunque igualmente dudaba de las palabras, la gente siempre hablaba de más y los chismes nunca dejaban de ser tema de conversación.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedara aquí Mr. Kagami?— Comentó la pequeña de las Shong con una sonrisa traviesa, sus ojos eran cafés claros como los de su madre.

—Tan solo 3 días, tengo que regresar a Londres por cuestiones de trabajo— El pelirrojo tomó de nuevos los cubiertos para disfrutar la cena.

—Que lastima, debe venir de nuevo más tiempo, le aseguro que la primavera aquí es hermosa, verdad general Aomine— El pelirrojo le dirigió la mirada al joven de a lado quien no había tocado el platillo y con una sonrisa cautivadora respondió.

—Sí, muy hermoso— Sus ojos chocaron al instante, cosa que puso rojo de la cara al joven de tez clara, quitando los ojos al momento y volviendo a tomar sus cubiertos.

—Lo considerare más adelante— Le contesto con una sonrisa algo vacilante a la joven.

Después de la cena, las jóvenes robaron la atención de Mr. Kagami enseñándole pinturas que ellas mismas habían hecho en un fino cuero blanco, mientras los Generales hablaban solos en el despacho. Al terminar su plática, Mr. Kagami fue llamado al despacho para entablar una plática personal. Sabía a qué se dirigía, pero al ver que el general Aomine no salió de la habitación le hizo dudar.

—Mr. Shong ha que debo su honor— Se sentó en uno de los asientos, frente al escritorio de madera, podía sentir la mirada en su espalda del general Aomine, quien caminaba en círculos sobre la biblioteca de la habitación.

—Como sabe conocí a su padre desde que era un joven soldado, así que le tengo un gran estima a él y a usted como su hijo, por ello me atrevo a preguntarle, usted ha visto a mis hijas, ¿Son hermosas verdad?— Más que pregunta, sonó a afirmación, Mr. Kagami ya había pasado por esto muchas veces incluso escuchar la conversación le aburría.

—Muy hermosas- respondió

—A parte de hermosas, son muy talentosas, pero difiriendo eso, ¿No le interesaría usted contraer matrimonio con alguna de ellas? Ellas saben que una unión como el matrimonio traería muchos beneficios tanto para nuestra familia como la suya— Mr. Kagami no vaciló ningún segundo, no estaba impresionado por la invitación. Se levantó del asiento con delicadeza, para no asustar a ninguno de los dos que le fijaban la mirada.

—Me siento honrado por su invitación, no puedo decir lo dichoso que me siento por ser considerado como nuero o de los increíbles beneficios que esto podría traerme, pero siendo honesto, no estoy en condiciones de aceptar, no crea que lo hago por puro capricho— Con una cara seria Mr. Shong le miro podía notar esa mirada ardiente, si quería ser ahora su enemigo estaba seguro que no le tendría miedo, si se trataba orgullo, él se sostenía al tener el triple de fortuna, en esa relación el único ganador seria Mr. Shong, no él.

— ¿Está usted comprometido? ¿Puedo atreverme a preguntar que le impide? — Con una voz más gruesa que la de costumbre le preguntó.

—El simplemente deseo de no contraer matrimonio por simple beneficio, espero y me entienda, pero esto también es un deseo de mi padre que al momento de morir me lo pidió, como usted sabe el solo tuvo una mujer en su vida, esa fue mi madre, pero luego de la muerte de ella, no quiso contraer matrimonio con otra dama, ya que al momento de morir, su amor por ella aun perteneció, así que espero respete mis deseos, mi promesa y mis más sinceras disculpas— el pelirrojo se agachó casi noventa grados por un momento y luego se irguió.

—Bueno vaya que lo intente y no puedo ir en contra de sus deseos o los deseos de mi amigo— El pelirrojo de nuevo le brindo una cálida sonrisa, al mismo tiempo de tranquilidad al no ser más presionado.

—Mis hijas morirán solteras, es la segunda persona que rechaza mi petición ¿Verdad general Aomine? —Le preguntó al espectador silencioso, que se encamino para quedar a un lado del pelirrojo quien no le volteo a ver.

—Bueno curiosamente la petición de mis difuntos padres es exactamente igual a la de Mr. Kagami, pero estoy seguro que hay jóvenes en este mundo que quedaran cautivados de la belleza de sus hijas, ¿No es así? — Preguntó sonriéndole mostrando la alineación perfecta de sus dientes.

El pelirrojo quien no quería fijar la mirada en el bello joven, tuvo que hacerlo encontrándose cautivado de nuevo, no podía evitar sentirse hechizado.

—Completamente seguro—Quito de nuevo la mirada y se la dirigió a Mr. Shong, quien sonrió por tal amabilidad.

Estuvieron un rato discutiendo sobre asuntos laborales en el despacho, solo Mr. Shong y Mr. Kagami, ya que el general Aomine salió de la habitación para platicar un poco con sus ahora amigas. La noche se sumergió y el sueño empezó a ganar en la cara del pelirrojo, salieron del despacho para tomar un té con las damas en el salón.

—Es cierto, Mr. Taiga ¿Dónde pasara la noche?— Comentó Mrs. Shong un poco preocupada por la repentina llegada del joven.

—Supongo que en un hotel— Contestó dejando la taza en su plato.

—Oh no, no creo que consiga uno en esta temporada, muchos turistas vienen en esta época— Contestó asustada como si se tratara de un gran problema.

—Puede quedarse a dormir en alguna de nuestras habitaciones— Pero no le pareció gran idea, después de haber rechazado a las hijas de Mr. Shong de esa manera.

—Pero madre, le resultaría incomodo a Mr. Kagami dormir en un futón— Contestó la más grande de las Miss Shong.

—Es cierto— Se llevó la mano boca, pero el pelirrojo no pudo entender porque, ni siquiera sabía que era un futón.

—Si gusta puedo llevar a Mr. Kagami a mi mansión, tengo camas que compre en Francia para invitados— Mrs. Shong sonrió complacida por el comentario.

—¿Qué le parece Mr. Kagami?— El joven pelirrojo miro al general con una sonrisa, la verdad que estaba complacido de conocer la morada Mr. Daiki, le cautivaba ahora más con lo que había dicho en ese despacho, no era el único que tenía el pensamiento del amor verdadero para el matrimonio en esa época. Pero también sabía que no podía confundir esa amabilidad, sabía que una persona como Mr. Daiki no podría tener gustos como los de él.

—Me parece una excelente idea.

Al terminar de tomar el té, los dos se despidieron de la familia completa y partieron en el carruaje a fueras de la ciudad. El general Aomine no hablo en el camino, por lo que el pelirrojo se quedó profundamente dormido en el asiento, hasta sentir el carruaje detenerse, la diferencia de horario le había caído como clavo.

—Mr. Kagami ya llegamos— Le movió del hombro, hasta levantarlo por completo, sus ojos parpadearon unos segundos, la verdad es que ese rostro era perfecto y a la luz de la luna le daba mayor majestuosidad, hasta que recupero el conocimiento y se movió

—Dios mío, disculpe Mr. Aomine— Se acomodó en el asiento, y frotándose los ojos un poco apenado.

—Tranquilo es normal para alguien como usted, es un cambio repentino de horario— Sin más el general bajo del carruaje, mientras que el joven pelirrojo se acomodó su traje y también bajo del carruaje, pero nunca se esperó ver la mano de Mr. Aomine para sostenerle, no quiso ser grosero y la sostuvo bajando la mirada hacia el suelo hasta llegar al seguro piso. Su mano ardía, el calor y el sentimiento de los gruesos dedos unidos fuertemente a él le molestaba, no pudo evitar sentí como su circulación aumentaba, y cada vez se sentia más nervioso, así que decidió lo más cuerdo era soltar la mano, alejándose un poco.

—Buenas noches Aomine-senpai, sus peticiones para esta noche fueron cumplidas— Una empleada vestida con una rara yukata se irguió al terminar sus palabras, Kagami le miro sorprendido, y luego le echó un vistazo a la gran mansión, era casi del mismo tamaño que la suya. Empleados empezaron a tomar sus bolsos de equipaje.

—Mr. Kagami, sígame por favor lo llevare a su habitación— El pelirrojo miro de reojo al moreno, quien estaba frio como una piedra al estar sumergido en sus pensamientos, sin poder articular una palabra le dedico una sonrisa a la sirvienta quien se sorprendió y comenzó a caminar.

Al entrar a la mansión, el piso era de la madera más fina y cara de Japón, había todo tipo de jarros, telas y cuadros por las paredes, en el camino vio lo que era una biblioteca y la sala de estar muy bien arreglada. Al subir por la escalera principal, pudo ver una pintura del general Aomine deteniéndose en el camino, lo mismo hizo la sirvienta quien le seguía el paso.

—Excelente pintura— Mencionó el pelirrojo con una vista profunda en cada espacio del retrato, era exactamente igual, el color era el mismo, era perfecto.

—No hay duda que Zamaki Ayuno es una excelente artista en esta época ¿A escuchado hablar de ella?— La sirvienta de un cabello café claro como un arce comenzó a caminar subiendo las escaleras que estaban rebosadas con mosaicos de una forma extraña, el otro le siguió aun con la mirada en el cuadro.

—He escuchado poco de ella, lo siento por mi ignorancia— Llegaron al segundo piso donde había otra sala de estar más pequeña y dos caminos que seguir, tomaron el de la derecha caminando casi al final del pasillo, donde la sirvienta abrió la puerta y se quedó a un lado.

—Esta es su habitación— Esta se irguió y se reincorporo mirándole fijamente, pero sin mostrar ninguna emoción, Mr. Kagami entró mirando el contenido del cuarto, era cierto que la cama era el mismo diseño que las de Francia, pero la decoración del cuarto era el contraste, un color negro obscuro con lámparas rojas dando una esencia de misterio, luego miro casi al centro donde estaba la cama, miro atentó un cuadro de un tigre que hizo que se sorprendiera.

—He oído que los tigres son sinónimos de yakuzas, la mafia japonesa— La sirvienta entró a la habitación, mirando fijamente la figura como el joven.

—También demuestra fuerza, coraje, realeza y valor, si me disculpa debo de saber si Aomine-senpai me necesita, su equipaje ya fue dejado ¿Bajara a cenar?— Ella era clara y directa, fue lo que captó Mr. Kagami en un instante, respondió negativamente y solo pidió tener un baño para dormir lo más pronto.

Cuando quedó solo en la habitación, ocultó su cara de buena persona y frunció el ceño cansado por tremendo día, además de que sabía muy bien que sus acciones no eran las más correctas al decidir quedarse en la mansión de alguien que había conocido por primera vez. Más sin embargo la curiosidad era una de las cosas peores para él. Se sentó en la suave cama, disfrutando la suavidad de las almohadas y el suave edredón que era imitación de piel de tigre.

Esto hablaba mucho del general Aomine Daiki, desde su punto de vista podía notar que era un hombre más que inteligente en su teoría, su fuerte era ser más práctico, la plática de una manera informal se destacaba más en él y la comunicación social gracias a su atrayente voz destacaba más.

La verdad que es no creía que fuera a sentir alguna clase de amor por primera vista como en novelas que las mujeres leían en esa época, era simplemente atracción carnal, era su tipo favorito. Pero a diferencia de su sentir, Mr. Taiga se oponía a dejarse llevar en las manos de la lujuria, en esos tiempos era muy normal creer en cosas de la iglesia y el pecado. El pelirrojo cumplía con sus obligaciones, pero ponía un punto aparte de eso y aceptaba su debilidad: Los hombres.

No, nunca lo había hecho con ningún hombre, incluso aunque tratara de ir a uno de esos burdeles, él era demasiado conocido, lo cual significaba un riesgo. Y como todo hombre, tenía ese tipo de necesidades, necesidades que nunca perseguía, como si se negase a seguir el instinto humano.

A pesar de tener un aspecto responsable, su naturaleza amable era lo que más le fortalecía, sabía muy bien que algún día sus caprichos acabarían y terminaría cansándose con cualquier mujer, procrear hijos y una familia, pero cada vez que se trata el mismo de darse una oportunidad, no podía.

Se levantó, deshaciéndose de sus pensamientos que no le llevaban a una correcta decisión. Después de haber tomado todas sus cosas, salió de la habitación en busca de la sirvienta, cerró la puerta silenciosamente con las prendas en sus manos y camino para salir a la pequeña sala de estar.

Se quedó quieto en la obscuridad del pasillo, Aomine caminaba en dirección opuesta, hacia el pasillo izquierdo, no el pasillo donde el circulaba, sus ojos se agradaron, lo que estaba viendo no era simples palabras, si no la realidad. Una Geisha delante de él, pudo ver como esta le miro pero su expresión no cambio, a pensar del gran maquillaje en su cara, sus facciones tanto en la mandíbula, pómulos y ojos eran perfectos, como la creación del mismo Dios. Su vestimenta era la más fina tela, incluso ni siquiera podía distinguir que tipo era, las joyas que reposaban en su cabello, era rubís en todo su esplendor. En la tela del kimono había un dibujo especifico que hizo sus ojos temblar, era un tigre en dirección posterior mirando fijamente hacia atrás junto con una gran luna.

Era perturbador, no solo eso, si no ver también como el moreno y esa persona entraron en la misma habitación. Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta a su habitación, cuando la misma chica de cabello café apareció delante de él.

—Se supone que usted no tenía que ver eso Mr. Kagami — El pelirrojo se mantuvo quieto, no le gustaba mostrar sus intimas expresiones, pero su buena educación la puso en práctica.

—¿Puedo preguntarle su nombre Miss?— La empleada le miro un momento a los ojos, pero luego los bajo tenues, sin resaltar mucho.

—Riko— Y no dijo nada más.

—Disculpe ser tan grosero, pero ella ¿Era ese tipo de mujeres que se les llama Geishas? Miss Riko— Para el joven Kagami, algo que odiaba es la ignorancia así que antes de pensar miles de cosas y formular teorías que no le llevaban a ningún lado.

—No, ella es de un rango mayor, las llaman Oiran* Aomine-senpai paga por sus servicios— El pelirrojo se quedó callado un momento, mirando el pasillo vacío. Estaba asqueado, asqueado de lo que había escuchado, no podía negar que un lado de su ética, de sus sentimientos más profundos, despreciaba ese tipo de personas que solo tenían sexo por placer. De momento sus sentimientos hacia el General cambiaron de dirección. Asco.

—¿Puede llevarme a donde está el baño? Necesito dormirme lo más temprano posible— Riko-san aceptó la orden llevando a Mr. Kagami un piso arriba.

La mañana siguiente no había perdido nada de tiempo y se había levantado temprano, bajando rápidamente hacia la biblioteca principal y observar los libros que se almacenaban para esperar que la luz del sol saliera en los alrededores. Ordenó a Riko-san por un carruaje para salir al pueblo, pero negó su petición diciendo que tenía una orden del general Aomine para que desayunaran juntos.

Por lo tanto, el pelirrojo se dedicó a matar las horas perdidas junto con su entrecejo fruncido saliendo a la caballeriza para mirar los linajes de caballos que era grata manera de pasar el tiempo, después de muchas incongruencias, estaba un poco arrepentido del carácter tan falso del general Aomine, se había hecho ilusiones de un hombre bien educado, pero al parecer nunca se conoce a un persona con solo mirarlo. Quería irse de Japón ese mismo día.

Miro a un caballo negro que brillaba al comas de la luz del sol, estaba ensillado listo para ser montado. Era hermoso, el color negro tan profundo en sus ojos cautivaba toda su atención, era simplemente un animal sin igual, esté que estaba comiendo tranquilo se vio perturbado alzando su cabeza, asustando un poco al joven Taiga quien solo alzo la mano y la posó cerca de las cavidades de su nariz, sobando el pelo suave del caballo, en una muestra de igualdad.

—Kuro es hermoso, ¿Verdad Mr. Kagami?— El pelirrojo que se impresionó por tremenda voz atrás de él, pasó su susto al caballo quien bien puede sentir los sentimientos humanos, el animal se alzó de patas, casi pisándole los talones si no fuera por la ayuda del general, quien le tomó de la cadera empujándolo para atrás. El pelirrojo no supo cómo pasaron las cosas así de rápido, pero los brazos del otro se encontraban envueltos en su cintura, un espasmo engañoso junto con un perfumado rosado en sus mejillas fue la respuestas fisiológica en su cuerpo, no podía negarse a un cuerpo fuerte sujetándolo, incluso aunque negaba que disfrutaba esos segundos, lo disfruto.

—Eso fue muy peligroso, no haga ese tipo de cosas estúpidas— El pelirrojo se sorprendió por la dureza de sus palabras separándose de golpe del cuerpo del moreno, se volteó para dedicarle una mirada dura con el ceño fruncido, los ojos destellaban una mirada ardiente, pero el general no se crispó para nada, en cambio apareció una curva traviesa en sus labios y comenzó a caminar hacia el caballo acariciándolo del pelo lleno de varias trenzas.

—Pensé que aún estaba durmiendo, mis disculpas— Tuvo la necesidad de disculparse a regañadientes, acercándose un poco al animal que levanto su cabeza con un poco de pastizal en su hocico, poniendo la zona anterior de la nariz en la mano del pelirrojo, cosa que le sorprendió y comenzó a acariciarlo.

—No se preocupe, ¿Quiere montar? Un paseo en la mañana no es molesto para nadie— Mr. Kagami le miro sorprendido, había estado deseando cabalgar un poco después de tener una gran época laboral, su ego no era tan grande y podía hacer un excepción solo por tan hermoso caballo.

—¿No es una molestia mi presencia? Hace tiempo que no cabalgo— El general embozó una gran sonrisa cosa que puso un poco nervioso al otro joven, quien quito su mano del caballo para no resurgir la misma escena pasada, el moreno tomó el cinturón del caballo y lo apretó, asegurándose que estaba bien apretado.

—Con su presencia estoy más que satisfecho Mr. Kagami — El joven moreno, camino hacia una de las caballerizas y saco a un caballo blanco, tan blanco como las nubes del cielo, el cuidado exclusivo en sus animales se notaba a simple vista, incluso tenía una enorme trenza de lado izquierdo. Comenzó a ensillarlo y ponerlo a un lado del pelirrojo.

—No crea que fácilmente le daré el honor de montar a Kuro, está entrenado a mi modo, y mi modo es más salvaje— Le hablo mientras sostenía al caballo del cuello y le daba las cuerdas al pelirrojo del caballo blanco, Kagami rechazo esa mirada tan egocéntrica y orgullosa subiéndose al caballo de un tirón.

—¿Al menos me dirá el nombre de este bello animal?— Se acomodó en la silla, moviéndolo a un lado para hacerle espacio.

—Haru— Se montó al caballo, acomodándose un poco su traje que cargaba desde temprano, su cuerpo recto adornaba con la buena posición en la que se encontraba, pero el joven pelirrojo no quiso admirar más ese cuerpo lleno de pecado.

—Eres muy hermosa Haru-chan— Mr. Kagami acaricio el pelo color dorado del animal haciendo que este hiciera un ruido tipo bufido, el general Aomine se movió hacia el lado izquierdo del pelirrojo riéndose a carcajadas, dejando al otro con el ceño fruncido y un poco molesto.

—Haru es macho— Un sonrojo apenado apareció en el rostro del cabello rubí junto con el pasado ceño fruncido, adelantado el propio con el movimiento en sus piernas al caballo.

—Definitivamente es su culpa, parece nombre de chica— El otro se le adelanto con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, luego volteo a ver al animal.

—Es porque Haru es un lindo chico ¿Verdad?— Le miro fijo y el pelirrojo respondió a esa mirada, estuvieron así por un par de segundos, hasta que Kagami se cansó de tan inmensa burla.

—No se puede negar lo que es— Volvió a adelantarse con la mirada fija en el camino.

—Es usted una persona muy curiosa ¿Por qué no me sonríe como los demás? ¿Tanta desconfianza le doy?— Se quedó unos pequeños segundos con la cabeza ladeada y la mirada hacia enfrente, se había dado cuenta de inmediato de sus pensamientos cosa que le asusto en ese instante.

—La verdad sí, en demasía.

—Que divertido, esta es su verdadera personalidad— El otro le dedico una mirada llena de odio, un odio picante que en vez de asustar divertía al otro.

—Es agradable que sea un idiota conmigo— El pelirrojo detuvó el caballo quien actuó alzando las patas delanteras por la acción tan inesperada.

—Se ve mejor callado.

—¿Esta halagándome?

—Tome mi comentario como quiera— Y con un golpe en el muslo del caballo se echó a correr, para cortar esa conversación tan incómoda. El general Aomine le siguió por detrás, sin ninguna palabra y los corazones lateándoles con suma rapidez por la adrenalina, el paseo se convirtió en una carrera donde cada uno había adoptado una pose profesional. No tardaron en acabar al rodear la mansión por completo con un duelo que termino en empate y dos caballos que ha tan temprana hora pedían beber litros de agua, ambos se bajaron de los caballos cada uno con una sonrisa marcada en su cara, discutiendo sobre quien había ganado.

—Es normal que yo gane, tengo el jinete más rápido.

—Debe entrenar mejor a Haru— Contestó sacando un pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo, para comenzar a limpiarse el sudor de su frente y despejar aquellos cabellos negros mojados.

—¿Así que está aceptando su derrota?— Levantó su mano, para comenzar a ayudar arreglar unos cabellos de la frente del pelirrojo, esté evito la mirada dirigiéndola hacia el suelo e instantáneamente comenzó con el temblor en sus ojos y sus manos, forzado a detenerse en sus acciones para no ser descubierto.

—Aomine-senpai, ¿Dónde estaba? Lo llevo buscando un gran rat- …— Riko se quedó callada con la boca entre abierta al mirar al pelirrojo y a su jefe quien le miraba con rareza.

—Disculpe no sabía que estaba ocupado— Riko hizo una reverencia en sinónimo de disculpas cosa que extraño al pelirrojo quien rápido busco mirar la cara del moreno pero fracaso en su intento, al ver que este se adelantó poniéndose enfrente de él.

—Olvídalo, ¿Qué sucede?— Contesto con un poco de molestia y rudeza en su voz, pero Kagami decidió ignorar la conversación acercándose al caballo blanco.

—Momoi-san quiere despedirse— Mr. Kagami quedó con la mirada abierta en cuestión de segundos y luego posó sus ojos en los de la sirvienta, quien miraba fijamente al general. Aunque después su mirada vacilo al ver que en la entrada apareció aquella bella mujer, a quien pudo apreciar mejor al tenerla de frente. Su cabello rosa amarrado tan solo de la mitad, sus ojos del mismo color y su piel maquillada en un color blanco hacia que brillara a la luz del sol.

—No es necesario esto Satsuki abstente de hacer ese tipo de cosas— La voz estaba un poco elevada de tono, pero no perturbo la cara sin expresión de la chica quien le miraba fijamente.

—Usted es mi amo, es mi obligación— Escucho que el moreno chasqueó, cosa que le perturbó porque eso era en demasía mala educación y más enfrente de una mujer, sea quien sea.

—¿No merezco el honor de ser presentado?— Habló Mr. Kagami con los puños apretados y con una sonrisa muy fingida en su rostro, la verdad es que por dentro la sangre le hervía, no solo por el moreno, sino porque la tal "Momoi-san" no era nada resguardada en sus acciones. El general Aomine le miro con los ojos abiertos como platos, pero suspiro sonriendo y desapareciendo ese ceño incrédulo.

—Ella es mi Oiran Momoi Satsuki, es un tradición tener una de ellas en esta época— El joven pelirrojo intento no quitar su sonrisa en su rostro, estaba cabreado por la forma de esa presentación como si ella se tratara de un objeto o como si fuera una moda en particular.

En cambio la pelirosada hizo una reverencia fijando la mirada en él, no le parecía importar lo que el General dijese de ella, incluso el joven se pudo dar cuenta que ella no es como si tuviera otra elección.

—Yo soy Taiga Kagami, un gusto en conocer a tan encantadora miss— Se irguió y luego la observo notando que ella realmente no le importaba su presencia, el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta dando un suspiro silencioso que trataba de calmarlo.

—Eso es todo, te puedes ir— Habló de nuevo con es dureza, que hizo voltear la cara del pelirrojo. La joven se subió al carruaje que apareció en la entrada, no dijo nada más y Mr. Kagami decidió no fijarse más en ella, tenían sus sentimientos muy confundidos.

—Es hora de desayunar— Habló Riko dándose media vuelta para caminar hacia dentro de la mansión, donde el General le siguió y el joven pelirrojo hizo lo mismo, pero manteniendo su distancia.

Ya en el comedor tan largo como el propio Mr. Kagami esperaba que fuera de esa manera, fueron sentados juntos disfrutando de un platillo delicioso japonés, quedaron en silencio mientras comían centrados en el alimento, el joven pelirrojo se mantenía ocupado distinguiendo el sabor de cada diverso platillo y el otro leyendo un periódico. Por la expresión del general se dio cuenta que quizás la conversación pasada no había sido de su agrado, pero no era como si una disculpa viniendo de él fuera a arreglar las cosas. Decidió repetir el plato, cosa característica de él, quien amaba comer cosas nuevas aunque fuera un hábito grosero para los demás, cuando el plato con comida fue dejado en la mesa, el otro bajo su periódico y enfocó la mirada en él. La verdad no tenía ganas de hablar.

—¿Está molesto?— El moreno le preguntó y el tan solo alzo su mirada en los ojos azules, volteó hacia otro lado mientras seguía masticando tapó su boca para hablar.

—Debo estarlo— Contestó algo cortante y siguió masticando del mangar, en cambio el otro solo embozó una sonrisa que empezaba a fastidiar al pelirrojo.

—La paciencia no es su virtud.

—Ni el estar callado es la suya— Ni siquiera le miro cuando le contestó, con los cubiertos comenzó a cortar algunos vegetales que tenían un tamaño exagerado para su forma de comer.

—Soy curioso, y usted se ha ganado mi atención— El pelirrojo bajo los cubiertos de sus manos, se limpió un poco su boca con la servilleta de tela y le miro sin titubear.

—No lo considero un premio.

La mirada de Aomine fue seria esta vez, asustando un poco al otro que no esperaba esa reacción, al notar que el otro no contesto, entendió que era su turno para hablar.

—No entiendo sus tradiciones, las considero una falta de respeto— No tuvo miedo de esos ojos color obscuros que se enfocaban en él.

—Solo me muestro como soy, no necesito gustarle a las personas o mostrarles algo que no soy yo— A diferencia de varios segundos, la mirada de ahora en aquellos dos era diferente, era una competencia sobre quien se desataba la furia del zorro de nueve colas de cada uno, el pelirrojo bien resentía ese comentario a su forma de ser, pero aunque intentara explicar que él no era ninguna persona que fingía sobre otras personas, comentar algo en esos instantes era algo sin sentido y en verdad ya no quería sentir mas resentimiento.

—Solo quiero regresar a Francia— Bajo la mirada un poco decepcionado de haber acabado la conversación de tal manera, aunque había sido culpa suya.

La conversación acabó en ese punto, el general se levantó de la mesa y salió de la sala sin decir nada más, Mr. Kagami fue demasiado tímido y a la vez asustado mirar la expresión del otro así que al terminar de hablar nunca más volvió a alzar la mirada. Aun así debía anteponer su educación en la ética sobre sus gustos en particular.

Riko llego un rato después diciendo que sus maletas ya estaban en el carruaje y que el general Aomine le esperaba, se levantó del asiento sintiéndose más peor con el mismo, pero no podía retratarse de sus palabras así de rápido, salió de la mansión sin ver al moreno en ninguna parte, cuando se detuvo enfrente del carruaje y miro a Riko.

—Que tenga un buen viaje— Ella le comentó, pero el miro a los lados, incluso miro hacia enfrente dejando a la chica un poco confundida por sus acciones.

—Uhm, gracias— Él contestó con un suspiro y sin perder más tiempo entro al carruaje café sentándose en los cómodos asientos acolchonados color rojo, dejando caer la mirada.

—Vámonos— Escuchó esa voz que le hizo mirar hacia enfrente y ahí estaba el moreno cuando el carruaje arrancó. Con su boina de general del ejército junto con la mirada enfocada en la pequeña ventana, se quedó callado y solo le miro con el corazón agitándose, sus ojos en todo el camino no se apartaron de él, sabía que pasaría más tiempo o quizás nunca más lo vería, así que quería mantener ese perfil perfecto con que lo había conocido en la mente. Tenía el cuerpo caliente y los ojos se le movían de un lado para otro, el pelirrojo se odiaba así mismo por nunca tener valor suficiente y hacer que las cosas acabaran mal, es cierto que no tenía idea de lo que sentia, pero su atracción hacia el moreno era algo que nunca había experimentado.

No fijo atención al viaje, así que cuando el carruaje aparco, el primero en bajar fue el general que no le miro ni dijo nada, cuando Kagami bajo del carruaje un poco abatido, se dio cuenta que no estaban ni siquiera en la ciudad y mucho menos en la estación de trenes.

—¿Qué?— Hablo sin pensar, mirando a todas partes hasta que sus ojos chocaron con la figura morena quien le miraba con una sonrisa, sentir que su corazón se le hizo pequeño es poco para expresar lo que sintió al ver sus ojos nipones entrecerrarse con esa radiante cara.

—¿Dónde estamos?— Se atrevió a preguntar aun dudando si obtendría respuesta alguna de parte del General, el comenzó a caminar y el chofer comenzó a bajar las maletas del pelirrojo, Kagami le siguió con el paso rápido hasta que llegó a un lado de él.

—No puede irse de Japón sin ir a un Osen, que mal anfitrión seria yo— No le miro cuando le hablo, pero escuchar su voz después de varios grandes minutos que se sintieron años fue sorprende el cambio físico en su cuerpo, sus manos se empezaron a mover sin control, pero trato de no titubear.

—Yo, lo siento— El general se detuvo con la mirada impresionada, y el otro tan solo miro el pasto del suelo —, creo que le debo una disculpa, fui muy prejuicioso con usted— Kagami hizo una reverencia de noventa grados con los ojos tan apretados y los brazos rectos.

—Realmente, solo es amable con todo el mundo por naturaleza ¿Verdad?— Escuchó una risa de burla que le hizo fruncir el ceño pero antes de dedicarle una mirada tímida, sus cabellos rojos fueron acariciados por la mano contraria, cosa que le hizo elevar la cara y mostrar un poco el perfumado en sus mejillas, sentia que moriría de pena, pero no se negó a tan suertuda caricia.

—Entonces no conoce lo que es un Osen, creo que le gustara, ¿Aun tiene algo de hambre?— Una confianza interna, como si no le tuviera miedo a lo que se aproximara se apodero de él y contesto con su cabeza en afirmación.

—Usted tiene el estómago como el de un perro.

Los dos entraron al restaurante primero, cambiando su vestimenta de acuerdo a las reglas del lugar, no era la primera vez que Mr. Kagami usaba una yukata por lo que supo cómo amarrarla con una poca ayuda del otro, pero la incomodidad de solo traer calzoncillos enfrente de la manzana de pecado lo pudo sentir a flor de piel. Comieron toda clase de comidas, de varias formas, extrañas e incluso aun nuevos platillos que estaban en creación, dejaron toda clase de discusión atrás y comenzaron hablar sobre cada uno, Kagami sobre su trabajo y los viajes que realizaba, el otro sobre cuál era su cargo como general de un ejército y los viajes que había realizado por cada parte del mundo. No era para nada aburrido escucharse el uno al otro, incluso disfrutaron tomando una copas de sake frío por la época de calor en primavera y algunas copas de vino tinto.

—No es muy bueno con el alcohol Mr. Kagami— Le sonrió llenando su copa con un poco de sake, ya que prefería mas el sabor de esté.

—Usted es un experto— La cara la tenía tan roja y los ojos le brillaban como una perla de diamantes, ya ni siquiera estaba bien sentado y se apoyaba de la mesa para mantener el equilibrio.

—Bueno, es mi bebida favorita— Tomó un trago más, aunque habían bebido la misma cantidad, el general se encontraba como si no tuviera más de un litro de alcohol en su cuerpo.

—Tan egocéntrico— El otro solo rio mirando encima de él, con los ojos decaídos y misteriosos.

—¿Listo para el osen? Le ayudara a relajarse más de lo que esta— Embozó una sonrisa que marco su rostro.

La habitación era privada, algo que solo los ricos en esa época podían obtener con facilidad, los dos entraron y sintieron el vapor en su cara.

—Oh, ¿No es demasiado caliente?— Sopló y movió sus manos para intentar quitar el vapor enfrente de su cara, volteando el rostro para hablar al general, hasta que notó que el otro se estaba quitando la yukata.

—¡Oiga! ¡¿Qué demonios hace?!— Aomine se volteó dejando toda su naturaleza a la vista. Cosa que hizo que el joven pelirrojo volteara la cara avergonzado y caliente en toda la cara.

—No puede entrar con ninguna prenda de ropa— Se acercó a la piscina y entró, dejando sumergir todas sus extremidades. El pelirrojo estaba demasiado caliente, el cuerpo moreno era demasiado perfecto, con músculos bien formados, la piel bien cuidada y bronceada, el miembro era tan grueso como se lo imaginaba, se sentia que estaba en el mismo infierno pero a la vez en la gloria. Pero debía recordar muy bien que nada estaba a su favor, al general Aomine le gustaban las mujeres y solo le estaba tratando como un buen amigo.

—¿Cuánto más piensa en tardar Mr. Kagami?

—Esto no es normal— Comentó sin titubear aunque tenía el rostro en una dirección opuesta a la vista del moreno.

—Vamos los dos somos hombres, no hay ninguna diferencia— Vaya que si había una gran diferencia, aunque el cuerpo del pelirrojo también estaba lleno de músculos, no habían sido forjados con fuerza bruta, su cuerpo era delgado, con unos hombros anchos y la cintura pequeña que le restaban puntos. Se quitó primero los calzoncillos, era una suerte enorme que su miembro aún se encontrara normal, se volteó quitándose acercándose a la orilla de la piscina de piedras, quitándose completo la yukata. El general le volteó a ver, pero el enfocó la mirada en como entraba al agua, metió sus pies para sentir la temperatura, pero luego se sentó entrando despacio. El pelirrojo miró al moreno el cual lo sorprendió mirando su miembro e entrepierna, acción que le hizo sentirse más avergonzado pero quiso probar por simple curiosidad.

Se volteó mostrando su espalda, no quitaba sus ojos rojos de la cara del moreno, cuando sus glúteos rosaron con el agua, el general mordió su labio inferior lentamente cosa que le hizo excitarse un poco al pelirrojo, si seducirlo era la única opción que había, tenía que aceptar la oferta. Pero se limitó hacer cosas de más, estaba tomado y no quería arruinar una amistad, aun viendo lo que acaba de pasar.

—Su cuerpo está bien formado— El general habló con la mirada fija ahora en los ojos rubís que le aceptaban la mirada, sus brazos los había extendido apoyándose en el marco lleno de mosaicos preciosos.

—Practicó esgrima— Contestó rápido y cortante.

—Interesante— Se quedó en silencio, pero sus ojos no cambiaron de lugar.

—Us-sted también tiene un cuerpo interesante, no hay duda que hace bien su trabajo— Titubeó por primera vez, quitando la mirada encima de él, incluso se sentia como un animal acechado.

—No solo hago bien mi trabajo, Taiga— El pelirrojo volteó a verlo por la forma en que había sido llamado, pero los movimientos del agua fueron lo único que pudo escuchar, las manos morenas le rodeaban la cadera y la boca entre abierta le acariciaba la nariz, el calor en su cuerpo subió mas, estaba siendo atrapado, podía sentir esos labios en su oreja en la que escuchaba la respiración del otro, sin más cerró sus ojos.

—Agh— Gimió para tratar de contener la temperatura que su cuerpo se había elevado, sintió besos por toda la espalda que se convirtieron en lamidas que saboreaban ahora toda la línea yugular, hasta que por fin abrió los ojos y se encontró con las perlas azules obscuras que le miraban con deseo.

—No debe—Susurró, pero las manos morenas sumergidas en el agua acariciaron toda la curva de su espalda, estremeciendo al otro que apoyo su cara en el ángulo entre el cuello y hombro del moreno.

—Pero si puedo— Subió sus manos jalando su mentón y pegando sus labios contra los del otro, estaba mal, Kagami sabía muy bien que no debía dejarse tocar ni caer en tan inmensa droga humana, pero su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos, incluso no había comunicación con su extremidades. Cuando sus brazos rodearon el cuello moreno fue sinónimo que su cuerpo se rindió al general y abrió los labios, para sentir como la lengua reino sobre su cavidad. Chupaba sus labios, los besaba, como si necesitara de ellos desde hace tiempo, como si fuera un vampiro sediento de esa sangre, pero en vez de sangre era llenar su deseo.

—Más— Le susurró Aomine entre besos y agua chapoteando, buscando las piernas contrarias las cuales tomó desde los glúteos para subirlo a él. Kagami podía sentirlo, esa noche iba dejar todo, la moral, su ética, su etiqueta de buen chico y sumergirse solo en el deseo, aun sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.

—Sujétate de mí— El pelirrojo acepto, llenando de besos la cara morena, mientras el otro le sacaba de la piscina en sus brazos, las piernas se envolvieron a la espalda de piel obscura. Salieron por otra diferente puerta de la que entraron y a la cual llegaron a una habitación donde el general dejo caer el cuerpo pelirrojo y sin más el quedo encima de él.

Le beso las rodillas que estaban alzadas, pasando por los muslos y luego dando unas cuantas lamidas a su abdomen, hasta llegar a las tetillas las cuales comenzó a chupar, mientras las manos más claras se envolvieron en los cabellos azules.

—Agh, no, ahí, no ahg, ah— Gemía sin miedo, entregado a todo, mientras que el otro solo sentia como su miembro se ponía más y más erecto, saboreo la línea del cuello hasta llegar a los labios de Mr. Kagami, trataba de tocarlo, acariciarlo con sus manos, quería sentirlo completamente.

—Quiero romper tu inocencia— Le susurro en los oídos al terminar su danza de besos apasionados, Kagami apretó los ojos y paso de nuevo sus manos por la espalda morena.

—Daiki, lo quiero— Las manos se pasaron por sus piernas, mientras el pelirrojo se volteaba dejando sus glúteos en plena vista, apretó sus puños arrugando la tela mojada de la cama, luego sintió como las manos morenas se recorrían de arriba hacia abajo en su espalda, hasta sentir como fueron posadas en sus glúteos que fueron acariciados y apretados. Sintió algo húmedo en su entrada, por supuesto era la lengua de Aomine.

—No chupes, ahg ahí.

—Estas empujándome tu mismo, bakagami— Se puso rojo del rostro al saber que era verdad, realmente le gustaba el sentimiento de estar abajo, de disfrutar estar a su merced, aunque no sabía si era necesario chupar esa parte.

—Ta hare mío— Estimulaba con su lengua esa zona mientras la chupaba, le volvía loco sentir esa lengua húmeda entrar y salir. Hasta que sintió como fácil y sin forzar un dedo entró haciendo mover sus caderas un poco.

—¿Qué? Ahg, ahhh eso— Gimió en forma de canción al sentir como el dedo se movía en su interior, pero su tono de voz se alzó más al sentir otro dedo en acción. El movimiento de los dedos comenzó en forma de tijeras, cosa que hizo que separara sus piernas más, al sentir un sentimiento incómodo.

—No dolerá siempre, lo prometo— Beso su cabeza, con un tierno y rápido beso que relajo al que estaba siendo perturbado. Sintió otro dedo que le ocasiono un poco más de gritos y gemidos que salieron imprevistos por su boca. Sus ojos estaban llenas de lágrimas y su boca mordía la sabana para contenerse al gritar aunque era una labor inútil.

Al sentir los tres dedos salir de su entrada, se giró quedando de frente al general, quería que lo hiciera suyo, quería sentirse que solo le pertenecía a él, que su cuerpo fuera consumido de una vez por todas, estaba dispuesto entregar su virginidad solo a él.

Paso sus dedos por el cuello del cabello azul, mientras el miembro entraba en la estrecha entrada, la dilatación había servido ya que el miembro entró completo y el pelirrojo no realizó ningún tipo de queja, es más incluso se comenzó a mover para sentir rápido las estocadas, aunque los movimientos de Kagami fueron inútiles ya que no resultaban el efecto que realmente quería, Aomine sonrió de placer y comenzó con el movimiento de caderas y estocadas.

Gritaba de placer y dolor al mismo tiempo, le gustaba cuando el miembro chocaba en su interior y la cama se agitaba por los movimientos de los dos, su pene estaba erecto pero no lo tocaba, dejaba que el propio movimiento lo agitara, quería venirse solo por ser tocado de la manera, enrollo sus piernas en la cintura del contrario, no quería estar demasiado alejado de él, sentia como el otro solamente hacia gruñidos y eso le basto para saber que él estaba cumpliendo con su faceta de hacerlo sentir bien.

—Voltéate— Pidió el moreno, sintiendo como el miembro salió de su entrada de golpe, estaba desesperado por tan gran pérdida que al instante se volteó echándose en la cama, hasta que su tórax fue atrapado quedando sentado, apoyado solo con las rodillas. El miembro entró en esa posición junto con el abrazo y los besos en su cuello, las manos le tocaban los pezones y Kagami le seguía el ritmo de la estocadas, gemía muy entrecortado ya ni siquiera tenía aire para respirar, la excitación era demasiada, era la primera vez para él, por eso su cuerpo actuaba tan lujurioso.

—Mi tigre— Fueron las palabras que el pelirrojo logró escuchar, sintiendo su corazón latir más de lo que ya posiblemente estaba y recuperando un poco de la conciencia perdida. Las estocadas se hicieron más rápidas, el pelirrojo sintió que quizás el moreno estaba por acabar, porque lo tomó de la cadera golpeando más al fondo y haciéndolo gemir más rápido.

—Da- agh, iki— Gimió su nombre, cuando fue empujado a la cama bocabajo y su miembro fue tomado sin permiso comenzando la agitación, de arriba hacia abajo. Se escuchaba solo el golpe del líquido pre-seminal chocando con cada rápida estocada, y los gemidos pareciendo gritos del parte del pelirrojo. Placer junto con dolor, fue lo que sintió, aunque su cuerpo estaba satisfecho al sentir como el líquido del moreno quedó dentro de él. Hasta que el cansancio reino en los dos, quedando dormidos.

La mañana era el contraste de las dos caras de una moneda, los brazos aparecieron alrededor de su cuerpo, pero su cabeza hablaba ahora. _¿Qué había hecho?_ se alejó del cuerpo durmiente, sintiendo el primer dolor en su cadera que le hizo sentarse de golpe en la cama cuando trato de levantarse. Quería escapar como todo un delincuente.

—¿Mmm?— Se le enchino la piel cuando escucho la voz contraria y le miro de reojo. —, ¿levantado tan temprano?

—Supongo— Contestó tímido, tratándose de levantar por segunda vez con una sábana envuelta en su cadera.

—¿Siendo tímido?— Preguntó, pero se apresuró a llegar cerca de la puerta.

—Disculpe, ayer actué muy fuera de mis cabales.

—¿A que te refieres Kagami?— El pelirrojo se volteó mirando el ceño fruncido, no debía decir nada, pero tenía que dejar las cosas como antes, puesto que esto solo había sido algo normal como un tipo como él.

—No quiero que existan rumores de esto, así que por favor déjelo así.

—¿Me está tomando el pelo?— Se levantó sentándose en la cama, con una mirada seria incluso su sonrisa se había perdido en cuestión de segundos.

—Supongo que esto para usted es normal, tener sexo sin sentimiento de por medio.

—No sé a qué se refiere— La voz grave apareció como si se estuvieran enfrentando.

—¿Lo que hace como Momoi-san es algo como esto verdad?— Incluso le dolió recordar eso y su corazón se hizo añicos con solo recordar.

—Es diferente.

—Es igual, solo que yo estoy tomando su lugar— El pelirrojo ahora frunció el ceño, debía aguantar las ganas de llorar.

—Usted lo disfruto y me pidió más—Respondió ya ni siquiera mirándole a los ojos.

—Es algo fisiológico.

—No puede haber sentido solo eso, su mirada me decía otra cosa— En ese punto Kagami se sintió un poco ofendido.

—No entiendo a qué se refiere.

—Debería saberlo.

—Piensa usted ¿que solo por arrebatar el cuerpo de una persona esta se rendirá a usted?— Se burló con una sonrisa, era cierto que Kagami tenía un sentimiento más allá del solo deseo hacia él, pero no solo por eso iba de declinar sus sentimientos, no solo por eso iba a pensar en amar a una persona que no tenía más pensamientos en él.

—Usted ya se había rendido hacia mí desde antes.

—Incrédulo— El general le volteó a ver con una mirada de furia, el escondió por completo su miedo a ser descubierto.

—Me está comparando con otras personas.

—Usted entonces solo actuó como una mujer cualquiera— Eso le dolió, no quería un sentimiento de repudio de esa manera, tenía la opción de declinar, hablar de sus sentimientos de decirle que sí, le volvía loco, y le gustaba demasiado, pero el valor era una pieza faltante.

—Le desprecio, me da asco— Fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca del pelirrojo con una mirada casi a punto de llorar, el otro solo frunció más el ceño — ¿Solo me quería emborrachar para que yo cayera sobre sus pies? No me compare con alguna otra mujer que haya tenido entre su poder. Me marchó— Tomó el mango de la puerta abriéndola.

—¡Kagami!— Le grito haciendo voltear al otro. —Está actuando como si usted fuera rosa— Se quedó quieto sin entender muy bien, le miro por última vez y sin más cerró la puerta, saliendo de la habitación.

—Y en verdad lo eres.

Entró al osen con las lágrimas sobre sus ojos, sentándose para tomar su yukata y calzoncillos, ya una vez vestido salió de la habitación en busca de una carruaje para ser llevado a la estación de trenes. No tardó mucho en cambiarse y hacer traer sus maletas al carruaje rentado. Sin avisar ni más se fue directo a la estación de trenes para salir de Japón.

Tres meses de ese suceso, el trabajo era cosa que le mantenía distraído al joven pelirrojo que había tenido la suerte de que regresando de Japón Mr. Kyoshi le buscara para un caso de demanda sobre una empresa, el caso le mantenía ocupado más tiempo de lo deseado, junto con otros casos que tenía que manejar aparte de ese. Había tratado de borrar de su memoria cualquier tipo de recuerdos hacia el japonés, y se había concentrado al cien por ciento en su trabajo que era lo único que le mantenía ocupado. Incluso había rechazado algunas fiestas de baile del pueblo para poder pintar cuadros en su estudio las noches, una nueva afición que tenía aparte del esgrima, ya que leer libros no era una pasión tan extraordinaria para él.

No se mentiría hacia el mismo que a veces cuando estaba a punto de acostarse en su solitaria cama, derramaba algunas lágrimas por terminar las cosas de tal manera. Le dolía pensar que nunca más vería al moreno en su vida, pero sabía muy bien quien era el culpable de esas acciones. Desde entonces había sido más estricto en manera de actuar, más firme en sus decisiones, en las cosas que elegía y en hablar claro que cuando algo no le gustaba, nadie le iba hacer cambiar la opinión.

Esa mañana la Miss Alexandra García le había invitado a una partida de póker en la cabaña de su playa junto con otras personas, no podía negarse a tan hermosa señora y más cuando tenía una firme amistad con ella, le trataba como si fuera ese hijo que siempre deseo, lamentablemente ella quedó viuda cuando su esposo murió en la pasada guerra de hace 10 años, tuvo muchos pretendientes al quedar viuda en una edad tan joven, pero ella se mantuvo en sus deseos de morir solo amando a un hombre para siempre y no es como si el dinero le faltase, tuvieron la suerte de casarse a una edad más temprana quedando ella con la fortuna de su fallecido marido.

La ropa tenia que se cómoda para ese tipo de fiestas, vistiendo de blanco color favorito de Miss Alex, paso por toda la mansión hasta salir a la playa, oliendo el agua salada del mar y las olas chocar unas contra otras.

—¡Mr. Kagami! Tanto tiempo— Le recibió con una abrazo y el acepto la unión con una enorme sonrisa, él la quería mucho como aquella madre que había fallecido desde temprano.

—No solo han sido cuatro meses— Se vieron las caras, pero ambos se sonrieron.

—¿Saben lo que son cuatro meses para una anciana como yo?

—Los años no pasan en usted.

—Pero mírese usted, cada vez más adulto, un día no voy a poder reconocerlo— El otro solo sonrío, cuando fue tocado de las mejillas.

—Aunque, ¿Está cansado?— El joven pelirrojo le miro con duda.

—El brillo en sus ojos desapareció— Ella recalco mirándolo preocupada.

—He estado trabajando como loco, mi Miss— Contestó tratando de evadir aquella observación, nada se le podía escapar a la señorita Garcia.

—Pues bueno esta vieja te divertirá entonces— Sabía muy bien que algo pasaba con él, pero decidió evadir el tema, tomándolo del brazo para envolver sus manos comenzaron a caminar.

—En tu ausencia, encontré un nuevo amigo.

—¿Me ha cambiado mi Miss?— Le sonrió con tono de burla.

—Sabes que nunca podría, mira quiero que lo conozcas— Le soltó de brazo bajando del porche para caminar hacia el grupo de gente, el joven pelirrojo se quedó helado con la mirada fija en aquella persona, su cabello era más largo pero el color era el mismo, su piel morena exactamente igual, tragó saliva y volteó su mirada hacia el mar. No podría ser el, no aquí en Francia, no de esta manera, no cuando ni siquiera había pasado gran tiempo.

—¡Mr. Kagami!— El otro volteó mirando la figura morena que tenía enfrente, en efecto no era el general Aomine, pero las expresiones le hacían idéntico.

—Él es Taiga Kagami— El joven pelirrojo se irguió para saludarlo.

—Y él es Kenichi Aomine, es general de las fuerzas armadas en Japón, pero ahora se está tomando un receso— La figura morena se irguió, era más grande que él, quizás unos cinco años más.

—Mucho gusto— Comentó el pelirrojo, aunque la duda no se hizo esperar en su boca —¿Es usted hermano del general Daiki?

—Exactamente es mi hermano menor, pero vivimos separados ya que ahora estoy cansado ¿Usted le conoce?— Vaya suerte que tenía, la Mrs. Alexandra enfocó sus ojos curiosos en el joven pelirrojo.

—Muy poco, lo conocí cuando viaje a Japón— Los otros dos movieron su cabeza en muestra de entendimiento. Platicaron un rato más para continuar con su presentación, hasta que bajaron a la mesas de la playa para comenzar el partido de póker esperado.

Durante el partido, Kagami perdió toda la concentración que tenía perdiendo varias rondas y al final retirándose del partido para pasear un rato en la orilla del mar, observando el final literal del mar, podía sentir en su piel, en su corazón con solo mirar la figura morena hace unos segundos que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado, ni habían disminuido.

Lo que sentía iba más allá de gustar, incluso comenzaba a sentir que era una especie de amor. Un amor muy profundo que no tenía sentimiento de distancia. Decidió que era hora de retirarse cuando comenzó a sentirse fuera de lugar, prometió a Mrs. García platicar sobre lo que estaba pasando en el momento adecuado. Pero antes ella le hizo prometer que iría a la próxima fiesta que se iba hacer en el pueblo para poder bailar con él, no teniendo más remedio que aceptar, se despidió de todos retirándose en su carruaje y mirando por última vez aquella imagen parecida al jefe de sus pensamientos. Cuando llegó a su mansión, lo primero que hizo fue entrar a su estudio comenzando a pintar hasta al amanecer, terminando una obra que le había tomado varias semanas, en la figura era un tigre acostado en el pastizal con una pantera lamiendo la oreja cariñosamente sobre él, la expresión del tigre era de felicidad, de una felicidad que a él le hacía falta.

El siguiente mes fue el más agitado, tuvo una serie de invitaciones con la sola intención de contraer matrimonio que fueron rechazadas al instante, se había vuelto más duro al hablar, cosa que trajo consigo varias amenazas que luego se convirtieron en disculpas cuando enviaban invitaciones de bodas de esas mismas jóvenes, le provocaba risa pero sabía muy bien que ganar enemigos era el peor peligro del ser humano, asistió a esas bodas obligado ya que no eran de su agrado ver como dos personas que se unían solo por el poder y dinero mostraban sonrisas de felicidad. Eso le parecía desagradable, pero no es como si el no fuera un humano sin pecados ni culpas.

Había pasado trabajando todos los días por lo que su reconocimiento como abogado lo había elevado a un mayor respeto social, ya no tanto por ser el hijo de un gran respetado juez como lo era su padre, sus conocimientos estaban siendo mayor valorados, aunque a diferencia de esto o mejor dicho como consecuencia era un sinónimo más de la depresión la cual estaba pasando.

Su sonrisa encantadora no se había del todo marchitado, escribía algunas cartas a su amigo de América, Himuro Tatsuya quien era el único al que le contaba sus penas, había recibido algunos regaños por parte de él, pero entendía el temor el cual estaba pasando, por la razón de que Himuro tenía la misma preferencia sexual que el pelirrojo, solo que a diferencia el tenia establecido una pareja que sentia lo mismo que él, que era un gran chef de Paris que había conocido en unos de sus tantos viajes, vivían juntos alejados de las clases sociales antes de empezar a ser juzgados de un amor efímero. Murasakibara era alguien contrariado del pelinegro, pero el instinto de cuidarlo como un niño pequeño era lo que más le gustaba.

El pelinegro había escribido un par de cartas diciéndole que viajara a Japón y arreglara las cosas con el general Aomine, pero como era obvio el pelirrojo se negaba a hacerlo, contraria sus palabras pasadas a este tiempo iban a ser un sinónimo de burlar y tampoco sentia que existieran sentimientos de amor hacia él.

Rindiéndose de la vida amorosa, Kagami se dedicó otro mes más al trabajo duro y algunos eventos sociales meros del puro éxito laboral.

El día de la fiesta del pueblo no tardó en llegar recibiendo antes una carta de Mrs. García quien le exigía no faltar y contar con sus presencia en la fiesta, ya que no quería pasar la pena de quedarse sin pareja en la gran fiesta conmemorativa que se realizaba para darle la bienvenida al verano, siendo una de las más importantes en todo el pueblo por tener gente extranjera y soldados libres para cotejear.

Mr. Kagami entendía lo serio de ir a tan gran festejo, mandando a confeccionar un traje blanco para la ocasión, el cual acaparo algunas miradas cuando entró a la gran mansión de baile que proporcionaba Mr. Fethz un personaje muy admirado en el pueblo y antiguo amigo de su fallecido padre, entró buscando con la mirada a su querida amiga, hasta que su para su mal agrado se encontró con un exitoso pintor en Japón con el cual ya había charlado antes, Kise Ryouta.

—Mr. Kagamicchi, es un gusto volverlo a ver—Embozó una sonrisa mostrando sus lineales dientes, tenía los cabellos rubios sujetados en una coleta, mientras que algunas chicas que estaban a su lado se reían de su manera de hablar, Kagami daba por seguro que no le entendían por su lenguaje.

—El gusto no es mutuo— No se preocupaba por el público, no podían entenderlos, aunque no es que le molestara su presencia solo que le enfadaba el poco respeto en su manera de hablar y a veces el solo hecho de tratar de llamar la atención.

—¡Tan malo como siempre! En fin, ¿Cuándo me permitirá la dicha de retratar una pintura de usted? — Sonrió, tomando su mano con delicadeza sabiendo muy bien que hacia enfadar al de los ojos rubís por ese atrevimiento y grosería.

—Cuando sea digno de tal honor— Contestó quitando sus manos con fuerza, comenzando a caminar harto de los gritos de las mujeres con un grado mayor de alcohol —Con su permiso.

—Nos vemos luego Mr. Kagamicchi— El otro solo se despidió con la mano, esquivando la multitud de gente hasta por fin topar con la figura de Mrs. García.

—¡Miss!— Le grito y ella se volteó mirándole con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tomándole del brazo rápido.

—Te has tardado mucho, ya ha pasado uno de mis bailes preferidos— Le regaño haciendo un poco de puchero en su cara.

—Mis disculpas, estaba resolviendo algunos asuntos pendientes.

—Sin disculpas, espero que mejor esté listo para soportar esta dama profesional en bailes— En efecto, que a Mr. García le encantaban los bailes llenos de alegría, ella siempre trataba de estar activa y nunca quedarse en casa sin nada que hacer, su actitud era como el de un conejo saltarín, todo esto en consecuencia de varios años de depresión y culpa hacia ella misma, la partida de su fallecido marido le había afectado demasiado, que ahora había madurado y tratar de ver las cosas buenas.

Cuando el baile termino, Mrs. García jaló a Kagami que solo embozo una sonrisa poniéndose en su lugar, hasta que todos terminaron de aplaudir y la reverencia para el nuevo baile empezó. Levantó su mirada encontrando una sensación extraña a lado de él, cuando miro los ojos azules como el color del cielo en las noches aparecieron frente a él, su boca se abrió sorprendiéndose y sin más apartó la mirada de inmediato para fijarla en el suelo, asustado como si de un gato se tratara. La música comenzó, empezando la danza en el salón, trataba de no mirar hacia un lado, pero hubo ocasiones en las que miraba de reojo y sentia la vista clavada en su espalda.

Quedaron de frente, se enfocaba en no despejar su mirada de los ojos de la rubia dama, su corazón latía acelerado que temía que en los momentos donde tomaba las manos de Mrs. García, esta fuera a sentir el temblor excesivo. Dio la vuelta en una parte del baile donde tuvieron que pasar muy juntos, sintiendo como sus manos rozaron no accidentalmente, seguido de esto sus ojos se enfocaron los unos con los otros, su mirada rubí estaba sobre la figura morena quien tenía una expresión seria en su rostro, sus ojos a partir de ahí no se desenfocaron, era como si aquellos dos estuvieran bailando juntos, sin la compañía ni presencia de nadie.

El baile finalizo, de nuevo ocurrió una reverencia entre las parejas, rompiendo esa mirada fija que tenía sobre uno, y volviendo su mirada a sus bellas damas danzantes, sentía miedo de solo tenerlo a su lado, de sentir su aroma ¿Qué hacía en Francia?

Todos comenzaron aplaudir, mientras que la figura morena desapareció entre la multitud cuando comenzó a caminar, sintiéndose un poco decepcionado y tranquilo a la vez.

—Creo que iré a beber algo— Habló la rubia para atraer la atención en su mirada perdida.

—Yo iré a buscarlo para usted— Respondió con rapidez.

—No, ¿Ese de ahí era Mr. Daiki verdad? Se nota que usted tiene que ir hablar con él, así que no pierda más tiempo, yo buscare otra pareja— Camino hacia otro lado dejando al pelirrojo confundido, mientras las otras parejas se acercaron a la pista, forzado a moverse de ese lugar, no quería buscar al general, ni mucho menos quería hablar con él, ni siquiera sabía que decir, pero Mrs. García se había perdido de su visión, y buscarla ahora iba a ser un reto en una lugar tan inmenso.

No se rindió y camino hacia varios salones donde no la encontraba por ningún lado, en cambio tuvo que saludar muchos conocidos quienes le presentaban a otros conocidos y era el cuento de nunca acabar, hasta que su poca paciencia se hartó y decidió salir al balcón que estaba desolado del patio, para tomar un poco de aire y relajar su agitado corazón.

Lo había vuelto a ver y estaba muy feliz a pesar de todo, pero aún estaba asustado, no sabría cómo reaccionar en el momento de hablarle. No sabía tampoco si al menos le iba a dirigir la palabra, ya que antes había sido muy grosero.

—Mr. Kagami— Sabía muy bien de quien era esa voz, así que se volteó despacio y darse cuenta que sí, era el general Aomine.

—Cuanto tiempo— Fue lo único que pudo decir, su lengua no parecía querer articular ninguna palabra. Pudo notar una cicatriz en el pómulo del general, todavía cicatrizándose ya que al parecer era reciente.

—¿Que debo decirle?— Kagami no entendió a qué iba semejante pregunta sin sentido.

—¿Decirme?— Pero ambos escucharon gente acercándose hacia afuera, sin pedir permiso Aomine le tomó de la mano jalándolo hacia unos pastizales que eran el inicio de un laberinto construido por puros árboles y quedándose ellos solos en la entrada, no se quejó, de hecho la temperatura del moreno era caliente.

—Usted dijo la otra vez, que yo solo pienso en tener sexo sin sentimientos, ¿Pero ha escuchado mis sentimientos hacia usted?— Kagami rechazó su intensa mirada.

—Antes que nada Momoi-san y yo no tenemos ninguna relación sexual, solo pago sus enseñanzas y muy pronto la comprare para que ella pueda ser feliz con mi mejor amigo Kuroko Tetsuya— Abrió los ojos sorprendidos, aun callado, no podía decir nada y se negaba a escuchar.

—Mi primera vez teniendo sexo con un hombre fue contigo Taiga— No le soltaba la mano que bien la sujetaba —quizás usted no haya sentido nada, pero yo amo verlo a usted, amo sus ojos rojos que me miran de esa manera tan tímida, incluso cuando se enoja usted es más lindo. Quería hacerlo mío en cuerpo y por eso actué de esa manera. Pero si realmente no quiere saber más de mí, me alejare de usted y nunca más sabrá de mi existencia— Tomando su mano, la levanto para darle un beso en la palma. Estaba seguro que su cara estaba roja y su mano temblaba más de lo normal. No creía lo que escuchaba.

Kagami apretó su mano y dejo caer su rostros en el hombro contrario, su aroma paso por sus cavidades nasales hasta sentir de nuevo esos brazos sobre su espalda.

—Tengo miedo— Habló sincero, pero las manos morenas le sujetaron el rostro.

—Yo estoy aquí— Le beso la frente con delicadeza.

—Usted no puede prometerme, cuando no sabe lo que pasara el día de mañana— Pero aun así, paso sus brazos por su cuello sintiendo su cuerpo, de nuevo sentirse el dueño de todo lo que el general era —, yo no soy tan seguro como tú, si hubiera sido más seguro, te diría lo loco que me tienes desde la primera vez que te observe, que me encanto que me tocaras, y quiero sentirme así siempre.

—Mi tigre tonto— Le susurró en la oreja, antes de chocar sus labios desesperados en unirse en un beso sin deseo, sin locura, solo juntarlos para sellar el amor entre el uno y el otro.

Esa noche se quedaron platicando sobre muchas cosas, se desearon desde la primera vez que se vieron y aun así cada uno se lo oculto al otro. Aomine le contó todo lo que tuvo que hacer para dar exacto en el pueblo para buscarlo, a pesar de los insultos que el pelirrojo había dicho de él, eso no fue excusa para ocultar el deseo de volverlo a ver de nuevo.

De dejar en claro todo aquello que no pudo decir a tiempo, el igual que pelirrojo estaba confundido sobre sus sentimientos, aunque todo se aseguró cuando notó que su deseo sexual era el mismo que lo que su pecho sentía. Sabían muy bien que enfrentarse a la sociedad no iba ser cosa fácil, no en esos momentos si no más adelante, el tiempo tendría que enseñarles como madurar su amor y enfrentar la distancia junto con los desafíos que se vendrían en el futuro.

* * *

 _ ***Oiran** es un rango mayor que una geisha, solían tener una serie de mayores conocimientos tanto filosóficos, artísticos como sexuales._

No olviden dejar su **review** , como ven el final es muy abierto la razón es que este one-shot tendrá una secuela que subiré al finalizar el mes, donde advierto que quizás no sea del gusto que muchos.

Sin más agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo de leer y si dejas un mensaje, el doble de agradecida.


End file.
